El oso y la rosa
by Okami Moony
Summary: ¿Cómo podría haber sido la conversión de Emmett? ¿Cómo le salvó Rosalie? ¿Qué sintió ella la primera vez que le vio? Aquí un ejemplo de cómo pudo ser...


**Este es el primer fic que escrbí, así que no seáis muy duros =P Trata de cómo Rosalie salvó a Emmett del oso y la conversión de éste.  
**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba de caza por los Apalaches. Solo hace unos meses que empecé a ir de caza yo sola. Siempre me solían acompañar Carlisle o Edward, porque no estaban seguros de que pudiese controlarme y podría meter la pata. Prefería de lejos ir con Carlisle, cuando iba con Edward estábamos ambos un poco incómodos. ¿Por qué no ha mostrado interés por mí? ¿Por qué a aquel hermoso chico de pelo cobrizo no le gustaba? No era que él me agradase o me gustase, pues me irrita muchas veces. Pero no ha mostrado un mínimo interés por mí, y eso me molestaba.

Iba corriendo por el monte, sin saber muy bien qué cazar. Estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando el rugido de un animal hizo que me detuviese por completo. Ese ruido sonaba lejos de aquí, pero, realmente, fue un olor lo que captó mi atención. Sangre humana. No sé lo que me pasó, pero de repente estaba corriendo hacia la procedencia del olor. Al menos, ya tenía de presa al oso... Llegué al poco tiempo, no pasaron ni diez minutos. Había un gran oso pardo frente al cuerpo de un chico que estaba bocabajo, intentando protegerse sobre un charco de sangre. El olor era irresistible, y me ardía la garganta, pero no podía perder el control. Me contentaría con el oso. El joven levantó la cabeza y me miró. Aquello me paralizó. No podía ser, aquello no era posible...  
Ese chico... Henry, tenía los mismos rasgos que Henry, el pequeño de Vera. Eso me dio un vuelco al estómago y sin pensar, actué inmediatamente. Cogí al oso y lo lancé por el aire. Fue a parar a un árbol que estaba a unos quince metros. El impacto le mató. El chico jadeaba de dolor. Me miró sorprendido y con una esperanza que no comprendía. Aquel parecido con Henry me mataba, no podía dejarle morir. Tenía aspecto musculoso, el pelo rizado negro, hoyuelos en las facciones y unos ojos sorprendentes. Eran unos rasgos muy hermosos, pero poco comunes en un hombre adulto. El joven intentó incorporarse, pero un espasmo de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo y quedó bocarriba. Vi que tenía una herida en el costado izquierdo, otra más profunda en la frente y arañazos en el pecho. Su camiseta estaba rasgada y su cara ensangrentada, a causa de la herida de la cabeza. Me agaché y con una mano le levanté la cabeza, con mucho cuidado, ayudándole. Su mirada era penetrante. A pesar del gesto de dolor de su rostro, los ojos le brillaron con una emoción indescriptible.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –le dije tiernamente.

–Eres… –tartamudeó. Su voz estaba rasposa por el dolor e hizo una mueca al intentar hablar– ¿Eres un ángel?

El pobre pensaba que era un ángel cuando realmente podría ser su propia asesina. Contuve el aliento con el propósito de que el olor de la sangre no pusiese las cosas más difíciles. Estaba sedienta y la garganta me quemaba cada vez más.

–No, no soy un ángel. Pero... te voy a salvar –lo difícil era decidir _cómo_ salvarle. Estaba muy grave y yo no me veía capaz de convertirle.  
El chico quedó perplejo. Me ardía la garganta como si inhalase llamas. ¿De verdad aguantaría todo el camino a casa con el chico conmigo? Mi sed era casi insoportable, pero debía mantenerme. Debía salvarle. _Ese_ chico no podía morir.

–Me llamo Emmett –respondió al fin. Le acaricié la cara con la otra mano. Me manché de sangre, pero me obligué a resistir la horrible sed que me invadía. No se inmutó ante la gelidez antinatural de mi piel. Cerró los ojos y respiraba con dificultad. No podía perder más tiempo o Emmett moriría. Le cogí en brazos, como si fuera un bebé, y eché a correr hacia casa con la esperanza de que Carlisle le ayudase. No respiré durante todo el camino, por miedo a perder el control. Emmett quedó soñoliento.  
No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, aunque a mí se me hizo una eternidad, cuando llegué a casa. Abrí la puerta, y en menos de un segundo, Edward estaba en frente mía. Frunció el ceño.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rosalie?

–Salvarle –le contesté fríamente. Se quedó callado, e intenté no pensar en Henry para que no se diese cuenta de mi verdadera intención. Pero no le engañé.

–Es un acto puramente egoísta, Rose –dijo con desprecio. Le ignoré, a punto de enfadarme. Carlisle bajó las escaleras. Pareció sorprendido cuando me vio con Emmett en brazos, pero relajó las facciones inmediatamente. Esme apareció tras él y también pareció sorprenderse.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Rosalie? –me preguntó el doctor.

–Un oso estaba a punto de matarle, le he salvado. Pero ahora quiero que le salves tú, Carlisle –no dijo nada y su rostro estaba impasible. Edward intervino con voz fría

– ¿Y qué pasa si él no quiere llevar esta vida? A ti no te gusta esto, y puede que él tampoco lo quiera.

–No pienso dejarle morir. No… puedo.

Edward bufó, recalcando mi egoísmo. Pero en parte tenía razón. En el monte, no quise dejarle morir por aquel increíble parecido con Henry. Aunque… ahora sentía algo por él. No tenía nada que ver con los rasgos. Era otro sentimiento, verdadera importancia por la vida que tenía entre mis brazos.

–Rosalie –dijo Carlisle, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos–, ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?

Antes de darme tiempo a contestar, Edward volvió a intervenir.

–Es más acertado decidir si eso es lo mejor para él.

Gruñí a mi hermano, me estaba cansando. Carlisle levantó la mano, reclamando mi atención.

– ¿Le quieres de compañero?

No necesité ni pensar la respuesta.

–Sí

– ¿Y si no es capaz de llevar la vida de abstinencia? No podremos obligarle –dijo Esme.

–Yo le enseñaré. Yo le ayudaré a llevar nuestra vida –gemí.

Nadie dijo nada. Emmett, que hasta ahora estaba adormilado, abrió los ojos y nos miró a todos, uno por uno. Jadeaba a causa del dolor.

–Carlisle, por favor –rogué, con un poco de desesperación–. Lo haría yo, pero no me veo capaz, le mataría. Haz algo o morirá, y no puedo dejar que eso pase. Por favor.

Se quedó mirando a Emmett, sopesándolo. Suspiró y asintió, decidido.

–Llévale arriba, a tu habitación, Rose, y túmbale en la cama. Edward, tú encuentra algo para cortarle la hemorragia de la frente, es demasiado profunda. Yo voy ahora mismo, me gustaría probar una cosa.

Obedecí inmediatamente a Carlisle, ignorando la mirada de recelo de Edward, quien subió conmigo, con una manta en la mano. Fui a dejar a Emmett en la cama.

–Espera –dijo Edward, mientras de un tirón rasgaba la manta y le ponía una mitad en la frente y con la otra le envolvió la cintura– esto servirá para que deje de sangrar.

–Gracias –murmuré. Tumbé a Emmett, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero yo sabía que estaba despierto.

–Bueno, te has salido con la tuya, Rose. Vas a condenar a este chico a una vida que tú odias por puro egoísmo.

–Es esto ó la muerte –le contesté entre dientes.

–Mmm… ¿y quizás no sería eso lo mejor? Mírate a ti.

–Deja que te diga una cosa, Edward. Algún día encontrarás a alguien a quien quieras tanto que harías cualquier cosa por no verla morir. Acuérdate de eso.

–Ah, ¿pero acaso tú le quieres?

–Sí –le contesté en un murmullo.

–Ja, ja –rió sarcásticamente.

Carlisle entró en la habitación con una jeringuilla en la mano. Esme entró dos segundos después, situándose al lado de Edward. Me senté en una silla al lado de la cama. Carlisle retiró el retal de la frente al chico y le limpió la herida con una toalla húmeda, limpiándole a su vez la sangre seca de la cara. Luego, le clavó la jeringuilla en uno de sus musculosos brazos.

– ¿Qué estás haciéndole? –le pregunté a Carlisle, mientras le inyectaba _ese algo_ a Emmett.

–Estoy intentando hacerle más llevadero el dolor de la ponzoña. Esto es morfina.

– ¿No sería mejor actuar directamente? Está grave… –se me quebró la voz.

–No te preocupes, Rosalie. Sus heridas son graves, pero resistirá el tiempo suficiente.

Emmett abrió los ojos, y miró sorprendido al doctor.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, con voz ronca y dolida.

–Tranquilo, chico. Te estamos salvando –le contestó Carlisle, con su aplomo habitual.

–Emmett –le corregí a Carlisle.

–Vale. Emmett – El doctor le sonrió con afecto.

Se quedó sentado a los pies de la cama, esperando a que la morfina le hiciese efecto. Cada jadeo de Emmett, me dolía a mí. Estuvimos todos en silencio, solo se oía la desacompasada respiración de Emmett y los latidos de su corazón luchando por sobrevivir. Noté que el olor de la morfina se mezclaba con el de su sangre.

–Es el momento. –Carlisle rompió el silencio al cabo de unos minutos– Rosalie, esto va a ser desagradable… Salte si quieres, yo estaré con él.

–No, no. Yo me quedo –cogí la mano de Emmett.

Carlisle asintió una vez. Y entonces se inclinó sobre él, le puso la mano en la frente y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando el cuello libre. Carlisle apoyó la boca en su cuello y le mordió. Emmett me apretó la mano, angustiado. Apenas debería notarlo por la morfina. El doctor le lamió la herida sangrante que acababa de hacerle, con el fin de que la ponzoña no se saliese.

– ¿Crees que la morfina ayudará? –le preguntó Edward a Carlisle.

–No lo sé –reconoció– Pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

Pasaron pocos minutos, y Emmett, que hasta ahora estaba relativamente tranquilo, se retorcía y lanzaba gritos ahogados de agonía. Me estremecí al verle sufrir de ese modo. Carlisle torció el gesto.

–La ponzoña es demasiado fuerte, está quemando la morfina a su paso.

– ¿Y si le pones más sedantes? –le preguntó Esme

–No. Ya es tarde. Ahora solo queda esperar. Rosalie, quizás deberías explicarle todo.

Emmett me miró perplejo y asustado. Le apreté la mano, enfundándole valor.

–Dejémosles solos –acordó Esme.

Carlisle asintió. Esme, Edward y él salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

– ¿Qué me está pasando? –me preguntó Emmett, con miedo en la voz. Suspiré.

–Verás, Emmett. Aunque ahora no me creas, te estamos salvando la vida. Y en unas horas, días más bien, estarás bien. Te encontrarás con una energía y una fuerza que no has tenido nunca.

Se quedó mirándome con expresión confunsa, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

–Vas a ser un vampiro. Al igual que yo, y al igual que Carlisle, Esme y Edward.

No dijo nada. Su rostro parecía extrañado. Normal.

– ¿Y este dolor?

–En dos o tres días se pasará, no te preocupes.

Seguían recorriéndole espasmos de dolor, y apretaba los dientes, luchando por no gritar. Le acaricié la cara, desde el pelo hasta el cuello, intentando calmarle. Eso le sosegó. Oí a Carlisle y a Edward murmurar en el piso de abajo. Esme entró en la habitación.

–Rose, creo que deberías ir de caza. Estás sedienta. No te preocupes por Emmett, nosotros cuidaremos de él.

Emmett me miró y me dio un débil apretón en la mano.

–No, no te vayas, por favor –me imploró con voz baja y ronca.

–No –le contesté a Esme–. Cuando él esté recuperado, iremos a cazar juntos.

Esme sonrió, asintió y salió. Podía oír los murmullos de Edward dirigiéndose a Carlisle. Oía palabras como "egoísmo" y cosas por el estilo. Estúpido Edward. Él no lo entendía. Pero yo tenía muy claro lo que quería y a _quién _quería.

Los próximos 2 días pasaron muy lentamente. Yo no me separaba de Emmett ni un minuto, y de vez en cuando, Carlisle subía a ver cómo se encontraba. Y para mi sorpresa, Edward también se interesaba. Emmett intentaba no gritar, para no angustiarme más, pero el dolor era insoportable, por lo que no siempre podía contenerse. Yo procuraba distraerle contándole más cosas sobre su nueva vida. Le conté la abstinencia que debería llevar y que era importante que no fuésemos delatados a los humanos. Él pareció comprender todo, y dispuesto a llevar esa clase de vida. Eso me complació mucho. Recuerdo también como levantó uno de sus débiles brazos para acariciarme la cara. Sonrió.

–Eres muy hermosa –susurró.

Giré mi cara lentamente y le besé la palma de la mano. También le sonreí.

El tercer día, ya tenía el tono de piel muy aclarado, y el color de los ojos pasó al rojo. Él seguía hablando con voz muy baja, pues si elevaba el tono de voz, no podría contener algún grito. Estaba amaneciendo cuando el corazón de Emmett alcanzó un ritmo frenético. Según él, el dolor ya le había desaparecido de los dedos, pero se había concentrado en el pecho. Carlisle, Esme, Edward y yo estábamos ahí, pues el proceso de conversión estaba a punto de acabar.

–Escuchad su corazón –dijo Carlisle.

–Late muy… fuerte –recalcó Edward.

– ¿Eso es malo? –le pregunté a Carlisle con miedo.

–No, no es que sea malo –contestó–. Su corazón lucha. Eso demuestra la vitalidad que tiene. Pero, sin embargo, le está doliendo más de lo que nos pudo doler a nosotros.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Edward, antes de darme tiempo a hacerlo yo.

–Porque nosotros estábamos débiles, a punto de morir. Nuestros corazones no luchaban tanto como lo está haciendo el suyo.

–Pero él también está débil –señalé.

–No su corazón.

Emmett me apretaba la mano, soportando el dolor, y me di cuenta de que ya había ganado la fuerza vampírica. Me hacía un poco de daño, pero no me quejé. Su rostro era muy, muy hermoso, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Ahora, los músculos se le resaltaban más en la camiseta desagarrada que aún llevaba puesta. Su corazón tartamudeó tres veces, hasta que al final se detuvo por completo.  
La conversión había terminado.  
Emmett se incorporó en la cama, mirando a todos los lados. Carlisle y Edward se mostraban precavidos. De repente, Emmett saltó de la cama hasta la pared de su izquierda, pegándose mucho a ella. El salto que dio hizo que todo el suelo temblase. Se agazapó ahí, y un rugido salvaje salió de la profundidad de su pecho mientras enseñaba los dientes. Se relajó enseguida, pero estaba confuso. Me sorprendió ver que en la pared donde se había agazapado, había una abolladura, al igual que en el suelo. La fuerza que tenía era impresionante. Yo sabía que los neófitos eran siempre muy fuertes. Pero juraría que él tenía _más_ fuerza que un neonato normal.

–Emmett –le dijo Carlisle, cauteloso–, ¿cómo te encuentras?

El aludido pareció pensarlo unos instantes. Se acercó a nosotros despacio.

–Ahora, bien –respondió con voz suave y... sensual–. Pero el dolor era desconcertante, horrible. Y me siento fuerte –calló unos segundos–. Me arde la garganta.

–Es normal, estás sediento. Ahora, debes ir de caza –le contestó.

–Sí. Pero… –me miró a los ojos–, quiero que vengas conmigo, por favor.

Me sorprendió ese detalle gratamente. Sonreí.

–Claro que sí.

–Rose –intervino Edward–, ¿necesitas que os acompañe?

¿Edward se ofrecía voluntario para _ayudarme_?

–No, no hace falta. Cuidaré de él.

– ¿Podrías manejarle si…? –Carlisle dejó la frase en el aire, pero sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

–Sí, no os preocupéis.

–De acuerdo. No os entrenemos más. Id de caza, que tú también lo necesitas, Rose.

Asentí.

–Vámonos, Emmett.

Ambos salimos corriendo, dirigiéndonos al salón, y salimos por la puerta. Nos dirigíamos a un bosque que estaba cerca de ahí. Emmett estaba eufórico descubriendo su nueva velocidad. Destrozó muchos árboles en su camino, y él apenas parecía darse cuenta. Sorprendido, fue hasta un gran roble de tronco grueso, y con curiosidad, apoyó su mano en él poco a poco. El roble se rompió. Soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en los alrededores. Se encontraba feliz con su fuerza.  
Cuando al fin llegamos al bosque, pensé que sería difícil encontrar una presa que le complaciese del todo. A mí me bastaba cualquier cosa en ese momento. Pero él, al ser un neófito, le iba a costar más saciar su sed.  
De repente, se paró en seco y olfateó en el aire, buscando algo. Echó hacia atrás los labios, dejando ver sus relucientes y perfectos dientes. Oí un bajo gruñido dentro de su pecho. Se lanzó como una bala hacia el este. Le seguí, preparada para intervenir en caso de que fuese necesario. Aunque siendo sincera, poco podría hacer en caso de que hubiese por ahí algún excursionista…  
Si no llega a ser por el olor de su rastro, le hubiese perdido. Era mucho más rápido que yo. Llegamos a un riachuelo, de no mucha profundidad, donde había tres osos pardos buscando peces. Sin pensárselo, de forma muy silenciosa, se agazapó y en menos de un segundo se abalanzó sobre el oso más grande. Los otros dos intentaron huir, pero Emmett mató también al que tenía más cerca y comenzó a beber del que acababa de matar. Yo me alimenté del tercero. Emmett acabó enseguida con ese y fue a alimentarse del primero que había matado. Yo acabé antes que él. Esperaba que de momento, eso le bastase para tener más control sobre sí mismo, aunque fuese solo un poco. Cuando acabó, se incorporó. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba empapado, pues se abalanzó a los osos con tanto ímpetu, que al caer le salpicó toda el agua. Estaba encantador con ese aspecto. Aún tenía él en la boca un poco de sangre, al igual que la camiseta, salpicada. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el antebrazo, algo avergonzado. Yo me había mojado solo los pies. Estaba un poco apartada de él, dándole espacio. Me miró y se empezó a acercar. Yo no sabía cómo interpretar eso, pero parecía que estaba bajo control. Se quedó a dos metros de distancia de mí, y se sentó en el suelo, espatarrado, apoyado sobre sus manos, que descansaban al lado de sus costados. El día estaba nublado, pero unos rayos de sol atravesaron las nubes y le llegaron. Su piel resplandecía. Le vi más hermoso que nunca. Ya no me importaba su parecido con Henry. Ya no me veía egoísta. Le quería realmente.

– ¿Por qué me salvaste? –preguntó, bajando un poco la mirada.

Aquella pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja. Me senté a su lado, dispuesta a contarle la egoísta verdad. Le conté mi historia mientras él permanecía con la mirada en el suelo. Le conté todo lo que debía saber, y también le dije, para mi vergüenza, que fue en realidad su parecido con Henry lo que me llevó a salvarle. Él torcía el gesto de vez en cuando, pero no parecía disgustado ni engañado.

–Aún así, Emmett… ¿me creerías si te digo que… te quiero?

Sonrió un poco, aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Al fin, decidió levantar los ojos, mirando a los míos. En menos de lo que dura un latido, se puso de rodillas y se sitúo enfrente de mí. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con un fuego apasionado.

–Sí, te creo –susurró.

Me cogió la cara firmemente en sus grandes y fuertes manos. Su frente y la mía quedaron juntas.

–Aunque debes saber, Rosalie, –continuó– que yo no sólo te quiero. Porque siento hacia ti un sentimiento mucho más profundo que eso. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, cuando el oso estaba matándome, ya estaba enamorado de ti. Te acaba de mirar, pero ya te amaba desde ese momento.

Sin darme tiempo a decir nada, me besó. Fue un beso cargado de pasión y amor. Sin separar sus labios de los míos, me tumbó en la hierba, situándose encima de mí. Noté un fuego correr por mi cuerpo, y su piel me pareció cálida, al igual que la mía. Enredé una mano en su ensortijado pelo negro. Y con la otra mano, le acariciaba el pecho. Él me acariciaba la cintura y la cara con pasión. Solo fueron unos segundos lo que nuestras bocas estuvieron separadas. Entonces me preguntó en un susurro y con una sonrisa pícara:

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo dices que tenemos por delante?

–La eternidad entera –le contesté con el mismo tomo de voz.

–Perfecto –esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Y entonces volvimos a besarnos sin preocuparnos en otra cosa que no fuésemos él y yo. Henry ya no me importaba. No me importaba nada, excepto una cosa. A partir de ese día, solo me importaba el chico que tenía entre mis brazos. Emmett. Mi Emmett.

* * *

**Todos los reviews son bien recibidos, aunque sean malos ^^**


End file.
